


I Forgive You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky just trying to help, Flashbacks, Hurt Steve Rogers, Lots of Hurt, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony and Steve deserved better, dead tony, i'm not crying you're crying, this was hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You know Cap, you really should try the bathtub up there, It's great. It’s got little jets and everything. Oh, and don't forget the body soap, I mean my skin feels like a baby’s-” Steve interrupts with a sigh as he swivels around in his chair. “ Tony what do you want me to say? You came here for a reason, what is it? You want me to apologize? I've been doing it every second of every day-” tears too familiar begin to swell in Steve's eyes. “This is what you've been doing while I've been gone, what a waste of my favorite whiskey.”





	I Forgive You

_“Steve, I know what you’re doing. It’s not going to work with me. You went through hell and back to save my life, let me return the favor okay? You don't have to say anything about Tony-”_

Steve’s eyes avert their gaze from the phone and bore into the reflection before them. Hair not washed in days, beard growing scraggly and all over the place. He exits the bathroom at a slow pace, not daring to speed up in fear of falling over in exhaustion.

 

Steve heads straight for the living area, grabbing a bottle of whiskey, trying to ignore Buck's persistent calling.

_“You know, this bottle right here?” Tony grabbed the long bottle of Jack Daniels from his extensive collection. “This, will be our reward after the mission goes well in Lagos. How does that sound Cap?”_

Steve looks down at the “victory” bottle Tony once handed to him, twists opens the cap and takes a swig before smashing it against the floor. Anger is all that Steve feels now that Tony is gone, anger at the Accords, but mostly at himself.

_He straddled Tony’s chest, and smashed the shield against his face-plate. It popped off after several blows and Tony’s bloodied face was uncovered. “Cap, I didn't think it would end up like this. Come on-”_

_The shield cracked open Tony’s nose. Blood came rushing out and his expression converted to pain as he called out for help. “What are you-stop-please-”Tony gasped , panic rose in his chest as he realized Steve wasn't going to stop. The final blow landed on his forehead, and created a large dent in the skull. Tony’s face was left a bloody mess, his once breathtaking features were made unrecognizable by Steve’s shield._

Steve falls from the flashback, back into the present.“I'm so sorry Tony.” Steve falls to the floor in repentance. Vision growing blurry as his breath quickens rapidly. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Steve grasps for anything nearby to steady himself with, and finds a rolling chair. Steve climbs in the chair, setting his hands on his knees to steady his shaky hands. Hot tears roll down his cheeks , the feel of tightness not leaving his chest. “Oh god what have I done.”

 

“Oh come on, I leave for one second and you’re already breaking shit. To be exact, my shit. “  
Steve spins around in the chair to see a freshly-shaven Tony leaning against the wall.

“What are you, I thought I..” Steve stops mid sentence and comes to a conclusion of what's going on, he spins back away from the man. “I must be crazy, right? I can't be seeing you right now. This isn't real.”

“Seriously Cap? We’ve faced aliens and god’s and yet It's still this hard for you to believe that I’d pay my favorite senior citizen a visit?” Tony walks over to Steve and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“By the way Cap, you really should try the bathtub up there, It's great. It’s got little jets and everything. Oh, and don't forget the body soap, I mean my skin feels like a baby’s-”

Steve interrupts with a sigh as he swivels around in his chair. “ Tony what do you want me to say? You came here for a reason, what is it? You want me to apologize? I've been doing it every second of every day-” familiar tears begin to well in Steve's eyes.

“ This is really what you've been doing while I've been gone? What a waste of my favorite whiskey.”  
Steve gets up out of the chair, walking across the room back to the collection of liquor. “ You want the usual Tony?” Steve lifts up a vodka on ice as an offering.

“Nah, that's not my thing anymore, but by the looks of it, It's yours? That's a rough path and you know it. “ Steve takes in his alluring features, the deep brown in his eyes boring into his own blue ones. He approaches Tony cautiously and cups his face in his calloused hands. Steve presses his lips to Tony’s gently.

Tony runs his hands through Steve’s messy locks and deepens the kiss. Their lips crash against each other, making a sound that was music to Steve's ears. Tony is the first to pull away from it. “ I came here for a reason Steve, and while _that_ is something I will always miss, I have to tell you something important before I go.”

A pang of disappointment hit Steve like a truck. “ I knew I was crazy. You have to leave because you're not real, right?” Tony sighs and smiles to himself. “ Steve , that's for me to know and you to figure out.”

Tony pulls their bodies together till they are in a tight embrace. “ I forgive you Steve, I know you didn't want to hurt me and I will always love you. No matter what, okay? So quit beating yourself up about it, move on.” Fresh tears stroll down both of their cheeks as they pull apart. “I love you too Tony.”

Tony gives a bittersweet smile and presses a quick kiss to Steve's cheek.

“You should get the Avengers together again, the fight over the Accords is what got me killed. Don't let it be the end of our little super-secret boy band for good.” With those last words Tony walks away silently, shoes making no sound as he exits the room.

Steve sits down for a minute before grabbing his phone and dialing Bucky.

_“Steve? Is that you?”_

“Yeah, It's me. I wanna talk about the Avengers.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so please forgive me if you see any mistakes! This was meant to be a short story on what could have taken place after Civil War. If you like it, leave a comment or give kudos. Thank you for reading.  
> 


End file.
